Hidden in the Shadows
by SariauChan
Summary: Follow Shiro through twists and turns like ROOT,Akatsuki,Orochimaru,and many others. Watch as she sacrifices everything so a boy can live free. Find out what's HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS. Was FullMoon, Foresight, HIATUS
1. Preface

**Hidden in the Shadows  
Preface**

A blond boy was walking down an empty road. The blond saw another boy out of the corner of his eye, sitting on a boardwalk in the middle of the lake. Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned to get a better view of him, only to find the black headed boy was returning his look of interest. He walked off the pathway and onto the wooden platform, onyx eyes watching him all the way. Once he stopped, he closed his eyes and grinned, which made him look more like the fox he contained. The boy opened his eyes, revealing drops of the ocean in the middle of white, and spoke in a hyper manner, "Hi! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I noticed you were alone out here, what's your name?"

To say the other boy was surprised by the blond's volume would be an understatement. However, he was lucky enough to not fall off the edge of the boardwalk he was sitting on. "Uchiha Sasuke." Was his reply to Naruto's boisterous question. The blond nodded and quietly sat down. In Sasuke's mind, Naruto was an enigma. He was loud and hyper one moment, then silent and solemn the next. Already, Sasuke was wondering Naruto's state of mind. The silence wrapped around them like a blanket as the sun set and the street lights began to activate. Sasuke was wondering why Naruto had yet to go home to his parents, and asked Naruto about this. "Don't have any." The blond's answer shocked him. He didn't know there were other orphans his age in the village. "What about you? Your parents would be pretty mad if you came home late, AND were hanging out with me."

"I don't have parents either." Sasuke was confused, why would his (dead) parents be mad at him if he was with this boy? It didn't make any sense. The blond stood and began to walk away when Sasuke stopped him, "Where are you going?" Naruto looked back, smiled, and pointed at a masked girl in a nearby tree around the same age as them. She had been watching them the entire time, Sasuke realized. He followed Naruto to solid ground, where he could get a better look at the girl. She jumped to the ground, white hair waving as she fell, and landed soundlessly next to them. Her mask had two eye holes, six of what looked to be yellow tails, and a black back ground. She raised her hand and what was in it, a to-go bag from what seems to be Ichiraku Ramen Stand. With a start, Sasuke realized what she was wearing, an ANBU uniform with ANBU regulation weapons. This girl, this **innocent** looking **eight** year-old **girl** was an ANBU member! He looked to his new friend to see if he knew WHO he was talking to so easily!

"So SIX, would you like to join me and Sasuke in some ramen?" Naruto asked. Sasuke figured the ANBU's code name was SIX, but usually ANBU members have animal code names. SIX was different from the other ANBU members, for sure. SIX nodded and walked towards an abandoned building, Naruto followed instantly. But Sasuke hesitated, his stomach rumbled, and he trailed after them. Once they got through the crowds celebrating Kyubii's death, they entered the warehouse. From the outside, it looked nothing more than a mass of decomposing wood; but the inside was perfectly safe. In fact, it was more than secure because of the seals covering every meter of wall, ceiling, and floor. Sasuke's mouth was dragging along the floor as he looked around and followed the two blonds to a table and seats in a far corner. The three sat at the table, and SIX broke all laws of reality by pulling out about thirty or forty bowls of steaming ramen, nine bottles of water, two salads, a medium-sized birthday cake, and utensils from the small bag. The birthday cake had eight candles, and cleanly said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO. Naruto beamed, he got to eat cake AND enough ramen to easily fill him.

Sasuke watched SIX walk to the bathroom. Once he was sure she was gone, he confronted Naruto, who was drooling at all the unhealthy food. "Naruto, who is SIX?"  
Naruto looked away from the food, a somber mood replacing his ecstatic, "SIX is my best friend. We have a lot in common. We met four years ago when she was assigned to protect me. There isn't an end to this mission, so SIX figured we might as well get along." Naruto fell silent for a few moments until he screamed. "OH MY GOSH!!! TODAY'S THE SAME DAY WE MET!!!" At that time, SIX walked back in the large room, stopping at the entrance. A beautiful noise that sounded like a happy melody echoed though out the large room, she was laughing. Naruto looked at SIX with surprise etched into his face. "SIX," Naruto paused, lost for words, "you laughed."

She walked back to the table, giggling quietly. "Yes, and I'm speaking too." SIX began to remove her mask. "I figured this would be a good present for your birthday." Naruto's jaw had officially reached new lengths. SIX never laughed before, never spoke before, and never revealed her face to him. The mask was removed and placed on the table. SIX's face would have made an angel jealous. Snow white hair framed her face, sky-blue eyes under long eyelashes, rosy lips curving at the ends to make a modest smile, and an evenly tan completion. Sasuke looked between Naruto and SIX, officially confused by the blond's reaction. Sure, ANBU weren't supposed to take off their masks for anything… Then it clicked, and Sasuke joined Naruto in stretching his jaw farther than it was supposed to go. The harmonious laughter played again. "I believe it is time we met officially." SIX bowed deeply. "My name is Namikaze Shiro, it's a pleasure to meet you." She remained in her low bow, waiting for a reply.

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened. This girl was the Fourth Hokage's daughter. The two boys hurriedly bowed. "Uzumaki Naruto, same."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Shiro stood again and smiled, "Happy Birthday. Uzumaki Naruto." She said in a warm tone.

**(A/N: Here ya go!!! First chapter!!!)**

**Press this button if you want a cookie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
****Let Us Hope She Will Not Lose Her Way  
**

Shiro scratched the side of her head in agitation at the lovely hour of five in the morning. The Hokage had suddenly requested she write how Naruto and Sasuke were progressing over the past four years, and being ANBU captain means _more_ paperwork. A twelve year-old shouldn't have to do paperwork; yet here she was, doing just that. Leaning over her desk to begin writing, her dirty-blond hair fell from behind her ear like a curtain, gone was the white hair from four years ago. Annoyed with the stringy substance, Shiro pulled it behind her ear, and began to write.

_Over the Past four years, Uzumaki Naruto has been able to triple his strength and speed, he also doubled his stamina. He has mastered multiple B-Rank techniques or higher such as _kage bushin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu)_, but when he tries to use a technique that uses minimal amounts of chakara, it either morphs into something stronger or doesn't work at all, like _bushin no jutsu (clone justu)_. I tested his elemental chakara, and he has Fuuton chakara (Wind element chakara). __His chakara control was one of the hardest tasks Naruto had a hard time controlling; therefore, I had him practice multiple chakara control exercises a day for him to improve. Patience was another challenge. He also wears weights; one hundred fifty on each arm and leg, and two hundred on his torso to be precise. Naruto is able to use three tails of Kyubii's chakara without losing control of himself. However, may it be the kitsune's influence or not, his pranking skills has improved. His attire is still the same eye-burning neon orange, and still the Chunins have a difficult time **trying** they catch him. Naruto is still the black hole of Ramen, and now, thanks to Uchiha Sasuke, loves tomatoes. Naruto also has impressed upon Sasuke to like Ramen as well. When he graduates from the academe, I suggest Hatake Kakashi to be his sensei._

_As for my other charge, Uchiha Sasuke, he has doubled his strength, and tripled his speed and stamina. His bloodline limit, Sharangan, has been activated, and has gained two tomoe in each eye. Any technique he sees, he will be able to copy and use it against his opponent. Sasuke has the same amount of weights as Naruto. _Katon jutsu (fire jutsu)_ is his strongest type of jutsu, and I'm guessing he will be proficient in _Riton jutsu (lighting jutsu)_. I also suggest Sasuke to have Hatake Kakashi as his sensei._

The blond released the wooden brush from her delicate hand, read and reread the scroll. Something was missing, but the blond couldn't place it. On her fifth round of reading, it became apparent: the third teammate. Smashing her blond head into the cracking desk beneath her, Shiro was formulating who would be appropriate to fill the gap. Hyuga Hinata would lose more confidence when being out-classed in everything, and would fall behind; she would work better on a team of scouters like Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Yamanaka Ino would eventually become strong, but her ninjutsu would be better matched with the Nara child's shadow bind jutsu and could re-create the Ino-Shika-Cho combo; not to mention she is more fit for intelligence gathering. Haruto Sakura is a useless fan-tard at the moment, and hates Naruto with a passion. No one in their class could complete the team without making Naruto and/or Sasuke quit.

Deciding to take a break from the subject, Shiro went to work on the papers cluttering her desk. The blond pre-teen recognized one scroll in particular, the first mission request she received from eight years ago, the mission request to protect and teach Naruto and, eventually, Sasuke. The scroll was old, the royal blue was faded, and the edges were worn. The twelve year-old smiled at the rolled piece of paper, and, on a whim, read it. The curvy black script was faded like the blue on the other side of the sheet, but the words near the end weren't as aged like the rest. The ANBU captain felt inspiration flood her, and before it left her, she wrote a post script at the end of her mission report for the Hokage.

_P.S.  
I have been reviewing Naruto and Sasuke's classmates for the third member of the squad. Sadly, there isn't anyone in that class that fits certain requirements. Therefore, I suggest Haruno Sakura, and myself as an extra student. This way, Naruto and Sasuke won't go crazy and want to quit, and I can continue my mission._

Satisfied, Shiro rolled the black scroll tightly, and tied a lightning-like yellow band of silk around it. Placing the freshly sealed black scroll in her weapons' pouch, the blond slipped on her ANBU mask, and at the same time creating a _Henge (transformation)_ to look around the age of twenty for obvious reasons: children who kill without batting an eye could easily kill those in the village without any remorse, which makes those villagers very uncomfortable and might try to get rid of said children. Sighing and internally complaining about how politics are stupid and made for the paranoid, SIX leaped to the Hokage Tower as the clock read six 'o clock. The _henged_ girl was well developed in the -ehem- places. Silver armor on her torso, shins, and forearms. Underneath the armor was black, black gloves that almost reach her shoulders, black tank top, black shorts, black socks that slip under the shorts, black shoes, and a black ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder which signifies being ANBU captain. There is also the ANBU mask with six electric yellow tails on a black mask. She enjoyed the cool breeze through her much longer dirty blond hair as she traveled. Many people bowed or saluted to SIX as she walked through the hallways of the Hokage Tower. Arriving at he destination, SIX knocked on the mahogany doors that were opened by the Third Hokage, pipe and all.

The Third smiled as he recognized the mask on SIX's face. Stepping aside and opening the wooden door farther, the old man spoke, "I was wondering when you would arrive, come in." The masked ninja nodded and entered. SIX removed her _henge_, knowing the office was secure, and retrieved the yellow and black scroll. She then proceeded to hand it to the old Hokage with a low bow. He took it with aged hands, and opened it gracefully. When he finished reading, the Hokage leaned into his chair, sighed deeply, and it seemed like the Third grew older before SIX's eyes. Rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to banish the oncoming headache, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Shiro removed her mask, looked into the ancient man's eyes, and spoke, "Yes. After all, I haven't officially become a ninja, I can still complete my ANBU responsibilities, and my mission to Uchiha and Uzumaki can still continue." The Third Hokage stared at the blond, looking for any sign of doubt. He didn't. Hearing a sigh from the Third, Shiro knew she won, and allowed herself a smirk. Running to him, she jumped, and gave him a hug as she yelled,"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!!!"

All the third could think was _'I just gave myself MORE paperwork.'_ Once Shiro got off him, he coughed into his hand, _'I am not the youth I used to be,'_ and said "You might want to get to the academe soon, or you will be late."

Looking to the clock stating it was six fifteen, Shiro nodded, slipping back into what she called 'public ninja mode,' which was her _henge_, mask, and thought process. She left the building through the window, and went home to prepare breakfast and lunch for the day and change into something someone her age would wear. Pure white kimono that stops mid thigh, has long sleeves, and the inside has the color of royal blue. A silver obi wraps around the kimono, and a strip of blue cloth is on the middle of the obi. A silver scarf encircled her neck, and silver shoes tied with royal blue cloth to her legs. Black fishnet on her torso and thighs create a contrast to the white, blue cloth tied around her hair in two high pigtails in a bow, and shining silver nail polish on her fingers and toes complete the look. The dirty blond also had a black watch on her left wrist.

The time was seven ten when Shiro opened the door to her empty classroom. The school was to begin at eight thirty, so she had plenty of time. Entering the room with more than a little apprehension and caution, she sat on a bench, lunch box included, in the front row in the middle, waiting. After some time, a tanned male adult entered the classroom. He wore a Chunin vest, black clothing underneath, blue headband with the leaf insignia tied to his forehead, brown hair bound with a fabric, and a scar running over his nose from under one eye to the other. The man looked exhausted, and the medium sized coffee didn't seem to help the guy one bit. Seeing as how he didn't notice Shiro. She stood and walked to the Chunin, who was now sitting at his wooden desk in a drained way. "Nice day, isn't it Iruka-sensei?" The man jumped and almost spilled his coffee, thankfully, Shiro caught it for him.

Iruka turned to see Namikaze Shiro, his newest student, the Fourth's daughter. He stood, and bowed deeply to show his respect, "Yes it is, Namikaze-san."

Shiro giggled, the noise filling the room. "Shiro is fine, Iruka-sensei." The blond said as she returned the bow. Her plan worked, Iruka looked to be energized instead of the walking-dead he was before. A comfortable silence nestled between them.

Until...

"Good morning Iruka-sen-- Shiro-chan! What-cha doin' here?"

...Naruto...

A loud smack was heard, quickly followed by the sound of someone falling. "OW!" The ramen-loving blond yelled as he grabbed his cranium in pain.

"Dobe, you are _always_ too loud in the mornings, _shut up_."

...And Sasuke.

Today was the Genin Exam. Today was the beginning of the end. Today was the day Shiro would begin to save the future from the evils in the shadows. The only way to defeat them was to follow them into the darkness, and hope she could stop them before she lost her way.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been busy, and haven't been paying attention to the story until I got a review from sakura311 and a story alert from hash16. So I need people to alert and review this story to remind me to continue writing. Byes!!!!!)**


End file.
